Refrigerated appliances often contain user interface modules that a user can engage to change various settings of the appliance. These modules will often include an electronic touch film that must be spaced-apart from metal crossbar assemblies to ensure that interference is diminished therebetween. Currently, mullion crossbar assemblies have to deflect under a load to accommodate a snap feature of a user interface housing in assembly. The force required to assemble the user interface housing between the mullion crossbar assemblies is significant. Access to current user interface modules is also an issue as access is only possible from the top of crossbars and behind the user interface assembly. This makes it difficult for service technicians to un-mount the user interface assembly and there is a high probability of mullion crossbars getting deformed due to repetitive mounting and disassembling of the user interface housing that can damage snap features between the user interface and the mullion crossbars.